


Sweet Revenge

by shadowchild613 (iceangel000)



Series: Kongo Brother musings [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceangel000/pseuds/shadowchild613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsui has to put up with a lot of junk because of his brother, so who can really blame the guy for finally snapping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> First work here on AO3, sorry for the confusion while I figure out publishing in this site! Feel free to visit me over on Fanfiction.net under the same name, I'll be working on transferring my previously-published fics over to here from there, please bear with me in the meantime :)

**Originally Published on Fanfiction.net: 06-07-11**

* * *

**_Title: Sweet Revenge_ **

**_Category: Anime/Manga » Eyeshield 21_ **  
**_Author: shadowchild613_ **  
**_Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+_ **  
**_Genre: General_ **  
**_Published: 06-07-11, Updated: 06-07-11_ **  
**_Chapters: 1, Words: 666_ **

* * *

Unsui glowered as he unlocked the door to the home he shared with his twin brother. He was sick of covering for the younger teen when their parents called to check up on the duo, promising to visit soon. He was used to taking flak from their folks when Unsui went to visit and Agon never showed up, missing in action yet _again_ , the adults blaming him for not watching his brother more closely - he was the elder twin, after all. That didn't mean he liked it.

There were shoes by the doorway, and Unsui recognized them as a recent gift from one of his brother's newest conquests. So the brat was home, eh? Preparing for the tirade he was about to send himself off into, the shaven-headed brother stomped his way into the living room of the apartment.

What he found wasn't entirely unexpected. He had known that Agon would probably be nursing another hangover, but he hadn't counted on finding the crass borderline-alcoholic stone-cold passed out on their couch.

A thought slowly wormed itself into Unsui's mind, whispering a siren's song promising sweet retribution. He knew it was wrong, but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care. Smiling the sort of crazed grin that the younger of the Kongo twins was famed for, the elder twin quickly set to work. As long as Agon didn't wake up while Unsui was exacting his vengeance, nobody would ever know that he had been the one to do such a thing…

~(=.=~) |Next Day|

Ikkyu stared. He was currently pointing a laser-like gaze at the back of one Kongo Agon's head, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. Why, you may ask? Because the were _**things**_ _in Agon's dreadlocks._ Tiny, colorful beads, bits of shiny string, and random bits of metal had taken up residence seemingly overnight, apparently deciding to turn the delinquent's image into that of a hippie.

The Nagas were changing out for a before-school practice, and it was a miracle that Agon had even showed up, but…

Knowing Unsui, he had probably harassed his crankier twin into making an appearance, but whether he actually played or not was up to the dreadlocked hoodlum himself.

Speaking of Unsui, Ikkyu turned to direct his incredulous stare at the quarterback. He seemed in an unusually good mood for his normally stoic self, and the sudden, albeit subtle, change in both twins was mind-boggling.

~(=.=~)

Yamabushi looked on as Ikkyu continued to give himself whiplash, both twins outwardly indifferent to their unnerved teammate. The older teen knew better, however. He had seen the dead-set-on-revenge look in Unsui's eye the day before, and heard the quiet cackle that had escaped the Naga quarterback when their star receiver had noticed his brother's new 'do.

Nearly every student in Shinryuuji knew that Hell hath no fury like the Kongo twins…but the elder twin was definitely the trickier of the two. Agon would simply beat the living tar out of whomever displeased him. Unsui found quieter and less violent means to get his point across, but that didn't mean that they were any less memorable. Especially for spectators.

The lineman chuckled as he tugged on his jersey, knowing that the latest retaliation in the twins' ongoing war with one another would cause quite the explosion when finally discovered (because no one in their right mind was going to actually tell Agon that something was wrong with his dreads - it was suicide, pure and simple).

~(=.=~)

"AAAAAAAHHHHH?" A string of expletives wound their way through the ears of every member of the Shinryuuji amefuto team, sending chills down spines and causing nervous twitches to crop up. Agon was angry again, apparently.

What no one expected was for the quarterback to burst out laughing.

* * *

**AN: This just jumped on me. No idea where it came from. Seriously. But I like it. XD**


End file.
